Dark Lace
by BorgetPrincessYouki
Summary: This is a story of angels and devils. Vampires and soul eaters. And...Music.KradMy own character. Yaoi


BPY: Hello all you peeps this is my new story that features some of my own characters (**Jumps for joy)**

Bejewel: Yay your finally using me in something :3 I love you mommy (Glomps)

BPY: I love you too honey (huggles him)

Hildebrand: I love you too (huggles)

Gabriel: Hey don't Y'all forget about me mom (huggles)

Shojiki: Guys your suffocating her!!!

(Little chibi BPY finally emerges from the group glomp and gasps for air)

BPY: Thanks Shojiki I thought I was gunna die!!

All: Domo arigatou readers for supporting this story 

Bejewel: And all of you better read and review 3

A boy named Krad Hikari walked down the empty streets of Tokyo, Japan wondering why his mother had to die, and why his father had forsaken him and taken his little brother Satoshi and little sister Zoe away from him.

Krad had to work two jobs to support him and was also in a small time Visual Kei band called Dark Lace. They were hoping to make it to the top but were very low on money. Most of their costumes were homemade along with most of their regular clothes.

Which happened to be the very reason Krad had been out that night, he had to go to the fabric store to get material for the bands costumes, his own clothes and the quilt he was making.

"Damn so the weathers going to be freezing again Franz" said Krad absent mindedly as he stoked his cat Franz after he had gotten home.

The weather had been subzero lately in his area and he was beginning to get sick of it. He was paying enough for gas already, and now he had to put the heat on full blast.

"So Franz it must be nice being a cat" said Krad as he stroked the one eyed three legged black cat. "Oh now I must be lonely if I'm talking to you" Chuckled the handsome flaxen haired teen as he changed the channel on his TV to NHK to watch one of his favorite anime's Death Note he particularly loved it because the band Nightmare that played the beginning and ending themes was one of his favorite bands.

He was just settling in when someone knocked on his door. "Now who would be knocking on my door this late at night?" Krad thought out loud. As he opened the door he was surprised to see a boy carrying another person on his back, and they were both covered in blood. "Please sir help us he is dying and you are the only person who can help him!" said a purple haired boy. "Hurry get him in" said a desperate Krad.

Krad had gotten the two into his house and was now pondering what the boy had said, "You are the only one who can help him" he wondered why the boy would say that after all there was nothing very different about him except that he was part French, other then that he was quite normal.

The blonde haired adolescent had gotten the bandages and wrapped the two boys up. One had purple hair and amethyst eyes and a manly figure, the next one could be described as the exact opposite of the other. He had light gray eyes and light blue hair with pink highlights and a rather girlish figure. In fact Krad had not noticed he was a boy until he had striped him of his bloody clothes and bandaged him.

"Boys may I please ask you your names" said a weary Krad. "Dark" said the violet haired one; "Bejewel" said the womanly one. "Do you live around here if not I can call my friend Gabriel and he can drive you home" said the handsome teen his face full of concern. "If we had a home we would definitely take you up on the offer" said Bejewel.

"You live on the streets?!" said Krad near crying now remembering a time when he was close to living on the streets. "Yes our parents left us to die just down the road from here your house was the first we saw so we fled here, we are sorry to be such a burden" said Dark. At this moment Krad took them into his arms, "No you are not a burden! Don't let anyone make you think that!" Cried the bishonen boy. "Now lets get you some clothes kay" when saying this he smiled through his tears as if to comfort the boys in some small way.

Krad came back holding some of the most beautiful clothes those two had ever seen. They looked as if they had come strait out of the Victorian era. One outfit was pure black and had neon purple lace on the cuffs and on the pant legs. The collar went all the way up the neck and had neon purple ribbon laced through it. The pants had black and purple roses embroidered in them. He gave this outfit to Dark and helped him put it on. To his surprise Dark blushed the entire time that he helped it on him. "I am sorry I could not get you something a little more plain but these were the only things I had in your size" said Krad. "Oh no don't be sorry these things are beautiful, what do you call them?" asked Dark. "Lolita, the particular outfit you are wearing I named Kristine" replied the beautiful teen.

The second outfit he had brought out was for Bejewel. It was also black but had neon blue lace trim and had a pair of blue demon wings embroidered on the back of it. Unlike Darks this outfit was basically a cloak. It laced up in the back with neon blue ribbon and came with a pair of pants. The pants were also black but had little blue roses embroidered on them with neon blue ribbon. "This is beautiful" said Bejewel as Krad helped him put it on. "This one is also Lolita and is named Esther" said Krad "By the way how old are you two?"

"I'm fifteen" said Dark proudly. "And I'm fourteen" said bejewel shyly. "Well just so you know I'm eighteen kids" smiled Krad. "But you look so much older" blurted Bejewel "Sorry" he immediately added and blushed profusely. At this Krad laughed "You're not the first to say that don't worry Gabriel says that all the time!" he said through fits of laughter. "Whys that so funny Mr…. Um I'm sorry but we never got your name sir" said Dark. "Its Krad Hun Krad Hikari" replied the angelic being.

At this there was another knock at the door. "Come in boys" said Krad. Two people came through the door, one had pure white hair put in spikes and a beautiful smile dancing on his face. The other had neon green hair that was quite long and had a cat like smile. "This is Gabriel" said Krad pointing to the white haired one, "and the other is Hildebrand".

"Hey Krad what ya doin hangin round with little kids hun we got ourselves a gig tonight!" said Gabriel. "I know I'm sorry Gab but I found them they were on the streets and I had to help them" said Krad. "Aw man hun first ya take in the cat and now ya take in kids, you barely got enough money for yourself let alone two growin kids" replied Gabriel. "Listen we have to go to a gig why don't we take the kids, after all it is an all ages club" suggested Hildebrand "if the kids behave ok and are cool with the gigs and the music then its fine and we can all take care of them" said the unusually calm Hildebrand. "Thank you Hilde you were always the life saver" said Krad.

The gig that night was at an all ages club called Dejou this was one of their favorite places to play because people came from miles around to see them. It was a hot spot for visual kei artists. Unfortunately their rival band DareShinpai was also playing. They were having one of those "bunch of bands play" nights and they just happened to be in the lineup. It then came time for them to play. Krad starts singing.

Michi (unknown) the first single by black lace The darkness that engulfs me in the moonlight That will never fade In my heart In my soul I feel naked in the moonlight My hope is engulfed in darkness 

**I strip myself of** **all emotion in the moonlight**

**I feel raped and helpless**

**I feel michi**

**I cover you in blood**

**I rip out your feathers**

**You will pay for making me feel this way**

**You horrid angel that broke my heart**

**Where is the beautiful angel that will let me in?**

**My feelings feel betrayed in the moonlight**

**Where is that beautiful angel that will open their heart to me?**

**My soul is all yours**

**My heart yours to bare**

**I need a man to hold me in his arms and say your mine**

**I will cover you in blood**

**I will rip out your feathers**

**You horrid angel that broke my heart**

**I**

**Feel**

**Michi… voice fades away gradually**

The boys could not believe what they were hearing they had never heard such a beautiful voice come out of a mans lips. His voice so deep yet somber, so beautiful yet horrid. There was something magical about this mans voice. It lifted your soul to the heavens, if they were to be killed by this song they wouldn't care, they would just be happy to hear it.

Dark and Bejewel started singing a harmony of the song, and happened to be overheard by Gabriel. "Aw man kiddies you done sing pretty good there, why didn't ya tell us sooner kiddos?" said Gab. "Really I didn't think we were that good" said bejewel cutely. "Yeah we aint that good" Dark replied. He was blushing like mad. "Aw don't worry hun you don't gotta worry bout a thing now dat your with us" replied Gab as he put his arm around the young teen. "Yes I'm very positive that you two will make great editions to Black Lace" said Hilde as he grabbed Bejewel. "I'm sure of it, what do you think about it Krad?". "I think it would be great to have some backup vocals" smiled Krad. "Thank you! I've never been in a band before! This will be so cool!" exclaimed Bejewel. "We'll be just like Mana and Gackto!" said Dark. "Not really hun we're only small time after all, we aint gunna make it dat far" said Gab. "Don't listen to Gabby over there we vowed Shojiki we would make it to the top, and we are!" replied Krad. "Who's Shojiki?" asked Bejewel sweetly. "I can answer that, Shojiki Kimochi she's one of our childhood friends that happens to be in the music biz" said Hilde. "She also is our manager and one of the sweetest people you would ever want to meet" said Krad. "Y'all probably meet her at the after party at Krads place" replied Gab.

The after party was pretty hectic and there was a lot of stuff going on. Gab was busy "teaching tricks" to girls in his bedroom, and Hildebrand was busy signing peoples "goods" (boobs and such). And Krad was always surrounded by tons of admiring fans. The boys were surprised to see him flirting with several of the men and women surrounding him, and here they were left all alone in a sea of bodies. "It smells like BO in here" said Dark plugging his nose as he did so. "I wonder what Gabriel is teaching those girls about in there?" Bejewel cutely wondered.

Then suddenly a beautiful woman tapped them on their shoulders. She had Amber hair and a pale freckly face, her hair was short and in spikes and she was wearing a pair of thick rimed black glasses. She was wearing a black and red Corset that laced up the front and a black leather mini skirt with fishnets. "Hey what are a couple of cute kids like you doing at a groupie party?" said the woman. "Well they said they would look after us but all they're doing is hanging out with other people, and I keep hearing weird sounds coming from the bedroom" said Bejewel. "Arrg! Damn it I'm going to have to teach those boys a lesson!" said the girl. "What's your name miss?" asked Dark. "It's Shojiki Kimochi kid but you can call me Kimi-chan!" replied Kimi-Chan with a wink. All of a sudden she started yelling as loud as she could "Oh who could leave these two cute little boys here with no one to watch them, who ever is watching them is not doing a good job, SHAME ON THEM!"

All of a sudden the whole party stopped even the weird noises coming from the bedroom stopped. "Uh that would be us Kimi-Chan" said Krad apprehensively. There was a sudden pause. And then all of a sudden Krad was in the air being punched numerous times by Kimi-Chan, Occasionally you heard yells of "I'm sorry Kimi-Chan!" or "Please I'm begging for mercy here!" and ect.

After Kimi was done beating the living shit out of Krad she turned to the boys and said "I know that the boys promised to take care of you but how about you come with me, I'll just take the money out of their check to pay for you and can visit them in once and a while kay!" "Okay" replied the boys in unison. "Wait how day gunna play at our gigs" said Gab. "I will drive them you idiot, and you all know we can't leave them with you cause you never eat, we can't leave them with Hilde cause of his little "part time job" and Krad barely has enough to support himself" said Shojiki frowning slightly. "You agree don't you krad?" "Yes I believe it would be for the best" replied Krad nodding.

So after the party Shojiki gave them a ride back to her house in her hearse. It was black with skeletons in lolita outfits painted on it with Black Lace written on it in gothic writing. The inside was black leather and had black shag carpet in it and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ stuff inside it. "You like?" she said as they got into her car. "This is the type of car I always wanted" said Dark. "I love it" replied Bejewel cutely. She then put a CD in the player and the song that started playing was _Le Ceil_ by _Malice Mizer_. "So where did you boys come from" said Shojiki trying to start conversation. " Someplace very far away" said Bejewel sadly "Someplace we wish to go back to" added Dark just as sadly. "What kind of place" said Shojiki with great interest. "A beautiful place where the sky is always blue and hope is in everyone's hearts" said Dark. "You call it heaven, we the angels call it Valhalla" replied Bejewel.

_Yes this is my new story here to tide you over until the lemon for Alone But Not Forever is finished. It is a D.N.Angel story! I love this anime as much as my beta V-chan loves it! This story will be a band story and yes I will up the rating eventually but not for a while. There are going to be **a lot** of **J-Rock** and **Japanese fashion and culture** references in this. If you have any questions post them on my Gaia Online account YoukiPrincess I will be happy to answer them for you! This is my second story on fanfic that I happen to be writing on my own. I have several projects planned though, one will be a anime crossover version of Les Miserables that I will be co writing with my beta._

_It will be Yaoi like all of my works and it will have characters from several animes in it._

_Note I only plan to use two D.N.Angel characters really the rest are my own if you like them tell me I'll put them in more storys!!The car in the story is my dream car, if you have any questions about the characters origins or other random things please PM me I'd love to answer your questions 3 _

_This is my longest chapter ever 6 pages long and all I can think is wholly shit I've wrote a lot! Yes if you would like to know what BPY really looks like you can look at my YoukiPrincess Avi. I might even write some one shots involving them. Please review whoever does I will give them a walk on role in my fanfiction!!! That basically means that you will get the name of a character that only shows up once like random groupie number 2 or something!_

_I love random comments and random PMs so please leave some if you come through!_

_Ta Ta for now XD _


End file.
